One Hundred
by Chasyn
Summary: Owen and Zach's lives together in 100 chapters. A 100 fanfic challenge I stole from LiveJournal. 8D
1. Beginnings

One of those LiveJournal fanfic writing challenges. 8D 100 words, 100 chapters. How Owen and Zach meet, fall in love, and live their lives together. I will doing the words in order of the list I stole from there. So the chapters will jump back and forth. XD It's easier over at AO3, where I can put them under a series label. 8D So... anyways. First chapter is dedicated to Ame_Kage over at AO3, who says I should write more badass Owen. So... here's a lame attempt at badass Owen.

 **One Hundred:  
Beginnings**

He never believed in the soul mate myth. That one perfect person made for you, meant for you. That other half, who would complete you. It was just a silly fairytale. Like he'd meet someone and the first time their eyes met, they'd just know. Something would snap in their heads and hearts and they'd be complete. It was just silly and foolish. But then, as he stood there, staring down at the frightened kid hiding beside him, he began to wonder. He could feel it, could feel something snap, feel something tether them together.

The kid stopped shaking suddenly. He blinked and reached out, slowly and timidly. "Hey." He said in a soft, fluttering voice as he touched the man's arm. "My name's Zach. What's yours?"

He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the kid's voice wash over him. He tried hard not to flinch against the pain as he breathed in. Those soft, dulcet tones. A moment ago, the kid had been screaming as Owen ran in and scooped him up. He'd dove behind the large rock currently shielding them and set the kid down. And then looked in his eyes. And now... could fate really be that cruel to him? To give him a soul mate... that he was... he must be twice this kid's age! Because this kid was definitely a kid. 13 or 14 or some ungodly small number compared to him. How was that even possible? How was this kid his other half?

"You're old." The kid named Zach said after a silent moment passed. "Are you supposed to be old?"

He opened his eyes and heaved a huge sigh. And oh god, that hurt! "I don't know, kid."

Zach frowned. "I'm not a kid." He snapped, his voice full of contempt. "I'm 15."

He let out a laugh and shook his head. "Yeah, you're a kid." He sighed again and rubbed at his face.

"You gonna tell me your name or what?"

Owen glanced sideways at him. "No. I'm not."

"Dude, if you're my mate, you should tell me your name."

Owen shook his head quickly. "I'm NOT your... mate..." He flinched at the word. It just sounded weird to say. And he felt... bad saying it. Like he was lying. He could feel his chest start to tighten. And that hurt. A lot. Because he was pretty certain he at least cracked a few ribs. He should have never answered that radio call.

He'd been on his way to the labs to check on his raptor eggs. They were due to hatch soon. And Owen wanted to be there when they did. He'd been contemplating kidnapping the eggs and stashing them back in his trailer when the emergency alert came over his jeep radio. He reached out and pulled the microphone off its hook. He pushed the talk button and held it up to his mouth. "Tracy, come in. It's Owen."

"Reese."

"No, it's Owen."

"No, Owen!" The man snapped over the radio. "My name is Reese. Not Tracy."

"Are you sure?"

"Owen, we have an emergency."

"Yeah, that." Owen said over the line. "You said lost kid, near the pachy quadrant?"

"Yes." Tracy-Reese answered. "Young boy. He was on the Jeep Tour. Aunt didn't notice him gone until they arrived back at the resort."

Owen pressed harder on the gas pedal and turned the wheel. How do you not notice you're missing a kid? "I'm here." He pulled the jeep to a stop. He cut the engine and jumped out. There were a few broken plants. Owen bent down to get a better look. He was looking for foot prints when suddenly a scream pierced the quiet air. Owen turned and ran towards the sound. He moved as fast as he could, with no thoughts of his own safety. All he knew was that there potentially was a lost kid about to be head butted by a pachycephalosaurus.

And as Owen broke through the trees, that's exactly what he saw. He hardly even saw the kid. He just jumped in front of the screaming kid, standing between him and the dinosaur. The pachy was small, an adolescent herself. She looked barely larger than the kid. But she still let out a shriek and lowered her head, preparing to charge.

Owen gritted his teeth and leaned forward, bracing himself. What he wouldn't give for a stun gun or one of those cattle prod things. But then, the pachy charged. Her thick head collided with Owen's stomach and knocked the wind out of him. But Owen recovered quickly. He let out a growl and twisted around her. He grabbed her and threw all his weight into bringing her down.

Owen growled again as he stood up. The pachy moved slowly, probably dazed and bruised or something. Then she pulled herself up and darted off. Owen touched a hand to his ribs. He was also dazed and bruised or something, he was sure. He took a deep breath and that hurt a bit. But he'd have to worry about that later. He turned.

The kid was staring where the pachy had disappeared. He looked young, but not too young.

Owen stepped closer. He reached for him and helped the kid up. Then he picked the kid up off the ground and tossed him over his shoulder. Owen had no clue how many pachys were in the area. Or if they were close. Or really anything about them. He was still rather new and spent all his time learning about raptors. But he still needed to get the kid away safely.

Owen took off running. The wrong way. Away from the jeep. But also away from the pachys. Well he was pretty sure it was away. But his ribs burned and it was hard to get his breath while running and holding a kid. So when the rock loomed ahead of them, he ducked behind it. He pulled the kid off and set him down. Then Owen pressed his back to the rock and leaned back for a moment. And then he turned to look at the kid. And that had been bad.

So... now he was stuck, hardly breathing, with a teenage kid, and he wasn't sure how far his jeep was. Or really, even where. He closed his eyes again and took a deep, painful breath.

"You're hurt." Zach said softly.

"No shit." He breathed out. Then snapped his eyes opened. "Fuck... shit!" He closed his mouth and shook his head. Stop cursing at the kid.

Zach tilted his head. "You hurt bad?"

Owen shook his head. "Just busted ribs." He breathed out.

"Broken?"

Owen closed his eyes for a moment. Oh he hoped not. "Hoping just bruised."

"I'm sorry." Zach breathed out. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't." Owen breathed out and flinched again.

Zach stood up suddenly. "You need to get back, right now."

Owen glanced at the kid sideways. Just a few minutes ago, he'd been screaming in terror. And now the kid's face was serious. Owen felt a tug inside, a flare of something. Pride or something like that. He wasn't really sure. He just knew it felt weird. Owen pulled himself up slowly and nodded. "Need to get you back before your aunt freaks out."

Zack rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Bet she wasn't the one who noticed."

Owen smiled. "Come on. Can you walk yourself this time or you need me to carry you again?"

"You collapse cuz you're trying to show off and we'll both be screwed." Zach said, smiling. "No way I can budge you an inch."

Owen smiled again and reached out to drape his arm across Zach's shoulder. He just felt like he had to. And Zach leaned against him gently as they walked. They found the jeep quick and easy enough. Owen radioed Tracy-Reese that he'd found the kid and they were on their way back. And nearly 15 minutes later, they were pulling into the control room parking lot. Owen shut his jeep off and leaned back.

"Will you tell me your name now?" Zach asked, turning to look at him.

Owen shook his head and opened his door. He slipped out slowly and moved to lean against it.

Zach let out a groan as he hopped out of the car and rounded it to stand next to Owen. "But why?"

"Zach?"

They both turned to look as a fiery red headed woman came running towards them. Owen frowned. "Claire?

Claire wrapped her arms around Zach and hugged him so tight the kid let out a squeak. She released him and stepped back. "Zach, what were you thinking?"

Zach looked down at the ground. "Just wanted to see one." He said softly.

Her mouth fell open. "You wanted to..." She straightened up and shook her head. "Zach, you can't do things like that! You can't wander off! If Mr. Grady hadn't been so close..." She trailed off and turned to look over at Owen. "Thank you."

Owen nodded stiffly. "Just... right place..." He mumbled. He flinched slightly and looked away.

Claire frowned. "Are you okay?"

"He's not." Zach said.

"I'm fine." Owen mumbled again.

Zach shook his head. "He's lying. The head-butting one got him in the stomach."

Owen glanced sideways at the kid and narrowed his eyes.

But Claire had turned away. "Medical!" She called out. "We need to get you to medical, now!"

Owen wanted to protest. But he didn't have the energy. All the adrenaline had worn off. And it really, really hurt. So he let the medical team help him onto a gurney. He turned his head and his eyes sought out the kid. Zach was watching him. And their eyes met again. And even through the space and people between them, Owen could feel it again.

Shit.


	2. Middles

This is totally weird writing it out of order. XD But it really is a challenge.

 **One Hundred:  
** **Middles**

He'd turned 19 that year. He was legal now. He'd graduated high school. And he'd been waiting for this moment for 4 long years. Owen couldn't tell him no anymore. The man couldn't say he was too young now or deny that they were mates. He couldn't say that the whole thing was a myth or that fate was an asshole or any of the other awful things he'd said over the years. Because Zach was an adult. And he was old enough to make his own decisions. And the moment he graduated, he'd called his aunt.

"I'm so sorry I missed your graduation, sweetie." She said over the line. "But I couldn't leave. We had a bit of an emergency with..."

"It's fine." Zach interrupted her quickly. He really didn't care why she missed it. He really didn't care that she did. "Really. It's cool."

"Oh good." She sounded relieved. "Did you get my card?"

Zach smiled. "Yes. Thank Zara for me."

She laughed over the line. "I will."

"I was calling to ask a huge favor."

"What?"

"I have no plans for the summer and I was wondering if you guys had like... jobs or... something I can do...on the island..." He rolled his eyes at himself. That sounded so awkward.

"You want to work here?"

"Yes." He said quickly. "I uh... always loved visiting. It was my favorite place to go..."

"Really?" Claire asked over the line, sounding surprised. "I always thought you were bored here."

"Oh no!" Zach said, shaking his head. "I uh... loved it. All the time. Just... you know... sulky teenager shit... stuff."

She let out a laugh. "Alright. Yes. I'm sure we can work something out for you. I have to go now, I have a meeting. But let me check a few things and I'll give you a call back later."

Zach smiled. "Thanks aunt Claire." he hung up the phone.

Zach didn't get a call back that day. Or the next. It took four days for her to call him back. And it was to say she'd made the arrangements and he was leaving the next day. Zach's eyes widened. "Now?"

"You said you wanted a job."

"Well... yeah..." He said slowly. "But I haven't even told my parents yet..."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

The conversation with his parents went a lot better than he thought it would. Probably because they were in the middle of a heated divorce. Him being gone for the summer almost seemed like a relief for them. Gray was off to some genius science camp in a few days and then coming to the island after. He'd be gone most of the summer, too. Plenty of time for their parents to continue trying to kill each other in peace.

He stepped off the ferry onto the docks and walked towards Zara. He smiled and waved at her.

"Your aunt's in a meeting." She said, looking up from her phone.

Zach shrugged. "Wouldn't expect anything else."

Zara tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Not the best habit..."

Zach smiled. "It's tradition."

Zara nodded. "She asked me to get you settled and she'll meet you for lunch to discuss some potential opportunities."

Zach nodded slowly. He already had a place in mind he wanted to work at. He loaded his stuff into Zara's car and a half hour later she was sitting on the couch in the tiny employee housing apartment, her phone pressed to her ear. Zach glanced around the small place. The hotel rooms were bigger. But that was fine. He wasn't here to sit around at home, watching TV and eating pizza. He had a job to do. A much different job than everyone thought.

"Alright." Zara said, standing up. "I'll tell him... alright. You too, bye." She hung up her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. "Claire has another meeting. She can't make lunch. But she promised she can make dinner. We had plans but..." Zara breathed out and shrugged. "At least I know she's free. No meetings." She said with a smile.

Zach shook his head quickly. "I don't want to get in your way..."

Zara shook her head. "It's alright." She stepped closer to him. "She's really excited you're here." She said, her voice softer.

Zach smiled. "Really?"

Zara nodded. "Now, I've got a few errands to run. You've been here before, you'll be alright on your own?"

Zach rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Good. Any problems, you can call me."

Zach nodded again. "I will."

"You'll have to stop by HR at some point to fill out paperwork." She held up her phone. "I'll talk to Claire and see if she wants to handle that or wants me to before tonight."

Zach nodded again.

"Alright. Any last questions?"

Zach shook his head quickly. Then turned slightly. "So... it's a normal workday... everyone's where they should be?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

Zara piqued her eyebrows and stared at him a moment. "Zach..." She said his name in a warning tone. "We've talked about this before."

Zach blushed slightly and looked at the ground. "I'm an adult now." He said softly. "It's different than four years ago."

She breathed out and shook her head. "Zach, sweetie, I've watched you crush on Owen for the past few years..."

"Not a crush!" Zach countered quickly. "He's my soul mate!"

She reached out and touched his shoulder gently, like she was trying to placate him. "I know you think so..."

"I know so, Zara." Zach said, brushing her off. "I swear. He's in my head, all the time. I feel him."

She let out another sigh and shook her head.

Zach smiled. "Still don't believe me, huh?"

"It's just..." She paused for a moment and then looked back at him. "It's a big age difference."

Zach shrugged. "Don't care."

"It doesn't feel... weird or wrong or something?" She pressed.

Zach shook his head. "Never."

She didn't look convinced. She never did. She'd tried to talk him out of it several times over the years.

Zach crossed his arms and changed the subject slightly. "Yours ever feel wrong?"

Zara looked away for a moment. "Not... wrong. Just unexpected."

Zach smiled. "When is destiny ever expected?"

Zara turned back to him. She shook her head and pulled out her phone. "Lowery." She said into it as she turned and stepped across the room. "Is Mr. Grady at the raptor paddock?" She asked. "He is?" She turned and glanced back at Zach. "Thank you, Lowery." She hung up the phone. "Yes, he's at the raptor paddock." She said.

Zach breathed out slowly and smiled. "Thank you."

She shook her head as she stepped towards the door. "I still think you're crazy."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

Zach hurried to the raptor paddock as quickly as he could. He practically ran there. He couldn't contain his excitement. He pulled up as it came into view. He paused for a moment, trying to catch him breath. Then straightened back up and walked inside, more slowly this time.

"Zach!"

Zach turned as the man came towards him. He smiled and waved. "Hey Barry."

"A bit early in the season for your visit." He glanced around. "Your brother here?"

Zach shook his head. "Not yet. He will be in a few weeks. I'm here to stay."

Barry's eyes widened a bit. "Stay?"

Zach nodded his head. "Yep. For the summer, at least."

Barry nodded slowly. Then turned and glanced back towards the building. "Owen know yet?"

"No." Zach said, shaking his head.

Barry let out a laugh. "Well he's in his office, for once." He walked past Zach, clapping him on the shoulder as he went. "Good luck, kid."

"Not a kid." Zach mumbled. "But thanks." He waited until Barry let him alone. Then he turned and said a quick hello to Echo. She was standing at the fence, wiggling excitedly and clearly wanting to play. He smiled and shook his head. "Not now, but maybe later, alright?" She bobbed her head and Zach turned towards the office. He knocked on the door gently.

"Yeah, come in." Owen's voice called out.

Zach smiled and turned the doorknob. He opened the door and slipped in quickly, closing it behind him.

Owen was sitting at his desk with pen in hand, staring at a large pile of papers. The moment the door open, he stopped. He dropped the pen. He looked up slowly. "What're you doing here?"

Zach stepped forward, moving towards the desk slowly. He stopped just in front of it and leaned forward slightly, placing his hands on it.

Owen leaned back in his chair. "Zach..."

Zach smiled. "I love it when you say my name."

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. He pushed away from the desk and sat up. "I don't have time for this."

Zach smiled again. "Maybe... I could help you..." He offered slowly.

Owen shook his head. "No, leave. You shouldn't have come, kid."

Zach narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore! I'm an adult!"

"I don't care." Owen shook his head again. "This isn't happening."

"Owen!" Zach started to step towards him.

Owen held up his hands and shook his head. "That's Mr. Grady to you!"

"No!" Zach snapped. "You don't understand! Since the moment you looked at me, I haven't been able to stop! You're always in here!" Zach said, touching the side of his head. "Always! No matter what I'm doing or who I'm with, you're in my head!"

"Zach..."

"I've tried dating people..." Zach continued on. "But when I'm with them, it's blatantly obvious that they aren't you and it turns out bad. You just... you're everything to me and without you, I feel this immense hole."

Owen was looking at the floor, his arms crossed and his jaw clenched.

Zach shook his head. "Do you not feel anything? At all?"

Owen flinched slightly and took a step back.

"Owen!" Zach threw up his arms. "Just fucking answer me!"

"I block you out." Owen admitted softly.

Zach's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Owen blocked him out? Just like that? So easily and casually, Owen could just block him out. Zach felt his chest tighten. It physically hurt him to hear Owen say that. He turned away, his eyes on the door.

"I have to." Owen continued on, his voice barely a whisper. "Or I... I feel it, too. I can't function."

"You... you block me out?" Zach asked, glancing back.

Owen nodded his head.

Zach looked away again. "It's so easy to just shut me out? Like I don't mean anything?"

Owen sighed and rubbed at his forehead. "Zach, look..."

"No..." Zach shook his head and stepped away. "I get it." He said, gritting his teeth.. "I get it now. I just thought you needed time. But I guess... this is... all one sided."

"Zach..."

Zach shook his head again and stepped towards the door. "I guess I'll see you around, Mr. Grady."

Owen watched him go. He watched until Zach was gone from sight. Owen blinked and dropped his gaze to the ground. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He clenched his fists. "Shit."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** This turned out completely opposite of what it was supposed to be. XD Middles was gonna be about them starting dating for the first time. 8D And instead... IT TURNED INTO A FIGHT! So... HAVE A FIGHT! 8D


	3. Ends

This might have been the first one I wrote for this series. 8D The Ends one. This is gifted/dedicated to Abrasax over at AO3, who said Owen needs to suffer now. 8D Though honestly, I'm not sure which of them is suffering more here. I AM SORRY! WELL... NO I'M NOT! 8D

 **One Hundred:  
** **Ends**

The white, bland walls blurred around the edge of his vision. So familiar with them he'd become over the past year, that he memorized every tile of the ceiling, every flower in the ugly boarder along the wall, and every speck of black in the design on the floor. He knew this room better than their old trailer, back on the island where they first met, so many and yet not enough years ago.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Thinking about the island was always a bad idea. The trailer was long gone. The raptors were long dead. Their lives there were just distant memories. Though those years had been some of the best of his life. He opened his eyes again and looked at the man on the bed across the room.

So small, so frail and feeble. Zach had never seen him like this. Never thought he ever would. He'd always been older. Zach knew this. Of course he did. The man was twice his age when they met. But... it just never registered in his head, that he would outlive Owen. His precious Owen. His light, his air, his whole world. How could fate be so cruel? Deliver Owen to him, just to take him away so soon? "This can't be it!" He whispered. "This can't be the end..."

Owen's eyes fluttered for a brief moment.

Zach stepped forward quickly and knelt down beside the bed. "Hey." He said softly, fighting back tears.

Owen's eyes opened slowly, just a squint. "Hey." He answered, breathing out loudly. He opened his eyes fully and blinked. For a moment, looking into those eyes, Zach could forget the sickness that ravaged his soul mate's body. For just a moment, those bright green eyes twinkled and Zach could get lost in them. Owen reached up, his arm moving slowly. He touched Zach's cheek and Zach leaned into it. Then his hand drug upward and he ran his fingers through Zach's hair. Zach's hair had started to pepper over the last year, probably more due to the stress than age. But then Owen grimaced in pain and pulled his hand away. He closed his eyes and sucked in a breath.

"Owen!" Zach leaned closer and grabbed Owen's retreating hand.

The man breathed in for a moment and then out. He opened his eyes again. "I take it... by your grave face..." He smiled at his choice of words, still ever the clown. "That it failed."

Zach blinked, tears in his eyes. "We'll try again, Owen. As many times as it takes!"

Owen smiled sadly and reached up again. He touched Zach's face and the younger man once again leaned into the touch. "We knew this was the last shot, Zach. There's nothing left."

Zach shook his head, tears sliding down his cheeks. "No! No, Owen! You can't give up!"

"It's not giving up." Owen said softly, breathing out. "It's... accepting... the inevitable."

Zach bowed his head as a full blown sob wracked him. He leaned his head on the edge of the hospital bed.

"Shhh." Owen crooned, lifting his hand to touch Zach's head. He gently ran his fingers through his short hair. "You're still young." Owen said softly. "You'll find someone else."

Zach lifted his head sharply, his eyes wide. "Someone else?" He snapped. "Owen, there will never be anyone else for me!" He leaned back in his chair, shaking his head. "You're it! You're my life! I will die without you!"

Owen smiled and shook his head. "Stop being so dramatic. You'll be fine without me."

Zach looked away and shook his head. "What about Ryan?"

Owen breathed out and waved his arm. "Ryan doesn't need me anymore."

Zach laughed sharply and shook his head. "We both need you!"

Owen shook his head again. "No you don't."

"Yes!" Zach wailed loudly, turning to look at him. "We need you! I need you! I will die!"

Owen rolled his eyes and sighed. "People can go their whole lives without meeting their soul mates." He said in an even voice. "Or they get divorced or break up and get with someone else. Or their soul mate is really an asshole and they run away."

"Not funny." Zach shook his head. "Don't care about other people." He mumbled. "I can't exist without you."

Owen shook his head. "Stop saying that."

"It's true!"

"People don't die when their soul mates do!" Owen snapped.

"Well..." Zach paused for a moment and crossed his arms defiantly. "I will!"

"No you won't!"

Zach looked away, his eyes narrowing into a glare. He knew it wasn't physically possible. He knew people didn't simply drop dead the moment their soul mates passed on. He just knew what he felt. He felt like he was going to die without Owen. He wasn't being dramatic. That was just what his heart was telling him. "I just... I just feel..." He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair.

"Zach..." Owen said his name softly. "Look at me."

Zach lifted his eyes to meet Owen's.

Owen breathed in and out. "I love you so much..."

"So much it hurts..." Zach interrupted softly.

Owen smiled and nodded. "Since the day I met you... I knew you were special. I knew there was something about you..."

Zach sniffed and looked down at the bed. "Took you five years to admit it."

Owen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm trying to be sentimental, here."

The corner of Zach's mouth twitched up in the tiniest of smiles. "Sorry."

Owen was silent for a moment before he continued. "My life started that day." He said with a smile. "And I haven't regretted a single moment. Not a single one! You hear me?"

Zach closed his eyes and nodded. "Me neither." He said softly.

"Well..." Owen paused and looked away for a moment. "Maybe one..."

Zach opened his eyes and frowned.

"I wish... you'd been older... and we coulda met when I was younger. Coulda had more time."

Zach sniffed again and nodded. "Wasn't enough. I need more."

Owen reached for him again. He tried to pull Zach down with him, but he was too weak. Zach pushed up for a moment. Then he laid down on the edge of the bed. He tucked his head against Owen's chest and closed his eyes. Owen breathed in deeply and wrapped his arms around Zach. Owen held him tightly and sighed. "We're always gonna want more time."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** There will be happy moments, I swear. I didn't pick the order of the themes. XD


	4. Insides

8D

 **One Hundred:  
** **Insides**

Owen rolled over, his back to the woman in his bed. Another night, another mistake. He'd touched the wrong person. Kissed the wrong person. Laid the wrong person down on the bed. But he couldn't walk away from her. She'd attached herself. He didn't even know why, they hardly knew each other and she was leaving in a week or something. But he let her. She was the easy choice. Well that was obvious. He'd only known her three days. But beside that fact, she was the easier choice. Because the other option...

Owen closed his eyes tight and tucked his head against his pillow. But behind his eyes, it wasn't her he had touching. It wasn't her lips on his or her hands on him. But it couldn't be the other option. It could never be the other option. Because that option was 15 years younger than him. And the nephew of his boss. And an adult now. And legal. And on the island.

The bed groaned a bit as the body beside him shifted. She rolled closer and buried her head against his back. He could feel her. He could feel her breath against his skin. And he suddenly felt too hot. His skin felt itchy where she touched him. His insides actually felt hot and itchy. His chest, his heart. He lifted his hand and placed his palm on his chest, over his heart. He was fine. He knew he was physically fine. Of course he was. It was just psychological. Everything was psychological. It was all in his head. It may have felt like his heart, like the kid was in there. But he wasn't. Owen knew this. Of course he knew this. But he still felt...

She moved again, this time draping her arm over him, her fingers grazing his stomach. And he felt like he was going to throw up. Her fingers on him and he never wanted anyone's fingers on him again. He couldn't do this anymore. He didn't want to do this anymore. Not with anyone unless... and not unless! That wasn't happening because... it wasn't happening. That was just the way it was.

Owen waited, until he was certain she was asleep. Then he slowly and gingerly lifted her arm and pulled himself closer to the edge of the bed. He rolled off and kneeled on the floor and waited again. She didn't move. And Owen took his chance and darted out into the living room. He closed his bedroom door quietly and leaned against it for a moment. Then he pushed off and headed for the bathroom. He grabbed a pair of pants off the floor. He wasn't sure how long they'd been there. But he pulled them on anyways and returned to the living room. He sunk down on the couch and let out a sigh.

The bedroom door opened slowly. She stood in the doorway, the bed sheet loosely wrapped around her. It did little to cover her as she stepped towards him. "Owen?" She said his name softly and it sounded wrong on her lips.

Owen searched his mind for her name. He knew it. He knew he knew it. But his mind was blank of every but one name. And he bit his tongue against saying that name. That would be a bad idea. A very bad idea. Because at that very moment, he felt like if he said that name, he'd break. He glanced at her. But his eyes didn't see her. They imagined someone else standing there, a sheet barely covering soft, pale skin. He didn't say anything.

She stepped closer, moving slowly. She pulled the sheet tighter against her as she paused. She watched Owen for a moment before sitting down on the couch. She left some space between them. "Owen." She said his name again and Owen clenched his jaw. He suddenly hated his name on her lips. "Is something wrong?" She asked softly.

He wanted to yell. To snap at her and tell her she was the problem. She needed to leave. She needed to put her clothes on so he could burn that sheet and erase all evidence of her ever stepping foot in his trailer. But he knew all that was silly. Those feelings and thoughts were irrational. And none of this was her fault.

"Owen."

 _Stop saying my name!_

"Okay." She said softly.

Owen blinked. Had he said that out loud? Seriously? He hadn't meant to. He hadn't even realized. He sighed and leaned forward. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He needed to get a grip. He needed to get control. He needed... _I need Zach..._

"Who's Zach?"

Shit! He'd done it again! He said the name he'd been denying himself hearing. He opened his mouth and her name was still missing from his head. "He uh..." Owen couldn't even say his name. Not on purpose. "He's my... soulmate." He breathed out. "It's... complicated."

"You have a soulmate." She said softly, sounding a bit surprised. "A living one?"

Owen nodded his head slowly.

"That you know and have met."

Owen nodded again.

"Complicated... how?" She asked tilting her head. She sounded genuinely interested. "You don't get along?"

Owen shook his head quickly. "No. He's... he's great."

"Is it the gender thing?" She asked after a moment. "You don't feel gay? Or bisexual, I guess."

Owen smiled slightly and shook his head. "Definitely not the problem."

"Then what?" She asked, tilting her head. "What's so complicated that it keeps you apart when clearly you were thinking of him the whole time you were screwing me?"

Owen cringed. "Oh god! You knew?"

She pursed her lips and tilted her head. "Well... not the extent. But... it felt like you'd checked out."

Owen ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm sorry. It's not you, I swear."

"Well clearly." She said with a smile. "I'm a knockout."

Owen smiled at her. Then he looked away. He let out a sigh and leaned back. "I met him 5 years ago... when he was 15."

"Oh." Was all she said.

"Yeah."

"That's quite an age difference." She said softly.

Owen let out a sharp laugh and nodded.

They were silent for a moment. And then she glanced back at the door. "Do you want me to leave?"

Owen shook his head. "It's the middle of the night. You can stay."

She nodded. "Good. Because you drove."

"You can have my bed. I'll sleep out here."

"You're a good guy, Ow..." She stopped. "Sorry." She said with a smile and stood up. " You've waited this long. You're a good guy. The kid's an adult and if he feels the same way, maybe it's time to give it a shot. Stop being so miserable." She pulled the sheet tighter around herself. "I'll go put my clothes back on and we can watch a movie or something."

 **-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**

 **Author's Notes:** I promise. The next one? A happy one. 8D


	5. Outsides

**One Hundred:  
 **Outsides****

"You better enjoy it while it lasts." Owen said in a grave voice, standing over Zach. His shadow cast across the younger man, blocking the sunlight. "This could be the last time we spend together." He added slowly.

Zach pulled his sunglasses off and rolled his eyes. "Very ominous, O. Now..." He put his glasses back on and laid his head back down on the blanket. He'd been laying outside, on a blanket in the sun. It was their day off. They seldom got the same day off. Zach always figured it was due to his aunt. She'd never been happy with their relationship, his and Owen's. And she'd always pop in with some special project or favor that would require one of them to change a day off. But it was still his day off. And Zach was determined to work on his tan. Because it was hot and the sun felt great on his bare skin. And he didn't care what Owen said. He was laying there and doing nothing. All day. "Get out of my sun."

Owen straightened up. He lifted his hand to shield his face as he glanced up. "Oh." He stepped back and them plopped down beside Zach on the blanket. "Better?"

Zach let out a sigh, his eyes closed, but he couldn't really complain. If Owen wanted to lay down with him, fine. Just as long as he kept out of his sun. And kept quiet. "Yes."

"Good." Owen nodded slowly. "So..." He strung out the word for a moment.

"What?" Zach ground out, clenching his teeth.

"This is the last moment we'll have together!" Owen snapped, throwing his arms up in the air. "It's over!"

"O!"

"Our whole lives!" Owen wailed. "Everything!"

"Owen!" Zach snapped up and pushed up his sunglasses. "What is wrong with you?"

Owen opened his mouth for a moment. Then he shut it and looked away. "I'm just... worried." He admitted softly.

Zach sighed and lifted his hand. He reached up and stretched out his fingers to touch Owen's cheek. The older man turned into the touch and tilted his head to meet Zach's gaze. They stared at each other for a moment. Then, rather abruptly, Zach pulled his arm back and knocked is sunglasses back down over his eyes. "Stop worrying."

Owen's mouth dropped his eyes opened and frowned. "What? That's it? That's all you have to say?" He snapped. "Stop worrying?"

Zach shrugged and laid back down again. "Yep." He reached over and grabbed Owen's hand. He tugged gently. "Lay down with me."

"But..."

"Just lay down with me and shut up."


	6. Hours

**One Hundred:  
 **Hours****

Zach stood on his tip toes, trying to catch sight of the nameless man again. Not completely nameless. Aunt Claire had called him Mr. Grady. _Mr. Grady_... Zach suppressed a shiver as the last name hung in his head. He blinked and shook himself and looked again. But Mr. Grady was gone, whisked away by doctors or whatever. He let out a sigh.

"Zach." Claire stepped closer to him again, her assistant a step behind her. She reached out and touched Zach's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Zach nodded quickly. "I'm fine."

Claire eyed him for a moment. Then she looked at Zara. "Will you take him inside? Let him sit down and..." She leaned towards Zara and lowered her voice. "Keep an eye on him."

Zach rolled his eyes. But he followed Zara inside and through the halls. Then into an empty room with a few chairs. Zach didn't know where they were or what it was used for. His eyes were on the ground. He sat in one of the chairs Zara steered him towards and heaved a loud, dramatic sigh.

"Zach?" The woman asked softly. "Are you okay? Did something happen? Are you hurt?"

Zach shook his head quickly. "'m fine." He mumbled.

Zara sunk down in the chair beside him. She rested her hand on his knee gently and squeezed it. "I know that must have been awful. But everything's alright now. Your aunt is just... taking care of... necessary things..." She was having trouble wording it. "From the business side of the incident. She'll be right back to get you."

Zach nodded and leaned back in the chair. "I'm fine." He repeated, his voice stronger this time. "Really am. It was... it wasn't bad."

She tilted her head slightly. "It wasn't?"

Zach looked up at her. He blinked and looked away. "Who was that man?"

"Who?"

"The one who..." Zach swallowed. "The one who saved me?"

"Mr. Grady?"

Zach nodded quickly. "How old is he?" He asked. Does he live here? How long has he been here? What's he do? What's his name?" Once he started, he couldn't stop the questions from tumbling from his mouth. He wanted to know everything. He felt like he needed to know everything.

Zara shook her head and held up her hands. "Whoa there, Zach." She smiled. "What's with all the questions?"

Zach bit his lip and looked at his lap.

"Zach? What's wrong? Did something happen? Did he..." She leaned closer and dropped her voice. "Did he... do something?"

Zach looked up at her, his eyes wide. "No!" He shook his head quickly. "No, no, no! He was... he was amazing! He's just..." Zach looked at his lap again.

"What, Zach?"

Zach bit his lip again and shook his head.

Zara pulled out her phone. "You need me to call your aunt? You want to talk to her?"

Zach shook his head again. "No! Don't tell her I asked!"

Zara opened her mouth slowly. "Zach, I'm trying to understand what the problem here is. You seem distressed but... I don't know why. I can't help you if I don't know why." She said softly.

Zach still didn't say anything.

Zara let out a sigh. She held up her phone. "I'm calling Claire..."

Zach turned towards her quickly and grabbed her arm. "No! Please! Don't tell her!"

Zara lowered her arm and looked down at him. "Don't tell her what?"

"He's my soul mate!" Zach blurted out. "The man who saved me!"

Zara's eyes widened. "Zach..." She said his name slowly and softly. "You... you're mistaken. He can't be... your soul mate..."

Zach nodded his head. "He is. I know he is. I felt it... the... the thing happened."

Zara paused for a moment. "The thing?"

"The thing they teach in... in biology class." His face was a bit red as he looked at his lap.

"They teach about it in American schools?"

Zach nodded his head. "In my school. I don't know about other schools..."

Zara nodded. "It's becoming more mainstream but a great deal of the older generations still think it's fantasy."

"It's not." Zach mumbled. "It's real."

She sighed and looked across the small room. "I know it's real..." She said softly. "I just..." She shook her head and looked back down at Zach. "There's no way that man is your soul mate. He just can't be."

"He said that..." Zach felt a pang in his chest as he thought of it. "He said he wasn't and it hurt when he said it."

"It hurt?"

Zach didn't answer her question and repeated one of his own. "What's his name?"

Zara shook her head quickly. "It's better if you don't know. It's better if you forget. Better for him." She added the last rather softly.

Zach frowned. "What do you mean?"

She glanced at him. "You're 15. You're aunt runs the island. When she finds out..."

Zach's eyes widened. "You can't tell her!"

"Zach, I can't lie to her."

Zach shook his head. "You have to!"

"You know I can't." Zara insisted.

"Just... please!" Zach begged. "Don't tell her... unless she asks! Then it's not lying!"

"Zach..."

"I don't want to get him in trouble." Zach said softly.

Zara looked at him, stared at him with a look of sadness and pity. After what felt like forever, she let out a long sigh and nodded her head. "Okay. Fine. As long as she doesn't ask me directly... I won't tell him."

"Thanks..." Zach mumbled out. He couldn't stop it then. Tears spilled out and slid down his face. He wiped them away but they just kept coming. Zara leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him tightly and held him close.


End file.
